


Doppel

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Doppel

**Title:** Doppel  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Rose  
 **Prompt:** Mimic @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

She feels wrong, different, broken. Like she’s outside of herself, watching herself look for her kid. Like this other Her is standing just out of reach copying how she walks and stands and talks. She wants to reach out and shake her, say _stop being me_ and who are you and where are we and _give me back my child_.

She wants to tell this other Rose to stop, to stop trying to be her when she’s not her. _Just stop_.

She wants to curl up into a corner and let the other Rose live this nightmare for her.


End file.
